A Rose Blooms Under Moonlight
by Evelyn77
Summary: An american girl finds herself swept into Feudal Japan after her new friend Kagome has mysteriously through a well. She is encountered with demons, monks, and other strange things. But strangest thing of all will be the love that she finds on the way...
1. Tokyo

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the story so that I may continue it. Please let me know!**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter One

As my flight descends to Tokyo, I start to wonder if my parents truly hated me. They send me all around the world from Paris to Zimbabwe to Sweden every summer just so they can have their own vacation. They pay people to house and take care of me in these strange new places. I guess you could say it's like studying abroad over the summer. They say it will help broaden my knowledge of the business world.

"Welcome to Tokyo! Please be ready to depart from the plane," the loud speaker announced. I learned Japanese from the private school that my parents sent me to in California. I guess I should call them my guardians as my real parents…

"Miss?" a small voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over and saw that I was the only one left on the plane. My thoughts get me in trouble sometimes which is why I write in my journal most days.

"I'm sorry," I scrambled up and grabbed my carry-on. I walked down the aisle past the pilot and flight attendants at the front of the plane. "It was a good flight."

They just smiled at me and nodded. I walked through the tunnel that led me to the inside of the gigantic airport. Looking around for luggage claim signs, I see a little boy with black short hair running towards me.

"Sota! Slow down!" A women with the same short black hair running after him. The boy reaches my knees and looks up at me expectedly.

"Hello?" I stare at the boy at my feet. The boy just grinned.

"I am terribly sorry miss," The woman has finally caught up to us now. She was out of breathe and could barely speak.

"It is quite alright. Are you by any chance, Mama Higurashi?" I inquired.

Her eyes lit up from the mention of her name. "Yes! Are you Elizabeth-san?"

I smiled. "Yes, you may call me Eliza for short. This must be Sota-kun."

The little boy nodded his head ferociously. "You are pretty."

I blushed. "Thank you and you are very handsome."

Mama Higurashi took the boy's hand and beckoned myself to follow. "Baggage claim is this way."

I smiled. Maybe life in Japan will not be too bad after all. These people seem very down to earth. Unlike my other vacation homes, they made me feel untouchable and secluded from the rest of the world. It was awful. I literally had a house to myself in Paris as they set me up with a family that had three homes in France. My only friend was a poodle named Francis.

After grabbing my luggage, we took a taxi through the town of Tokyo. Sota-kun showed me all his favorite buildings. I have done extensive research on Tokyo as Japanese culture was interesting for me. I begged my parents to send me here instead of Australia where there are things that could eat me alive. The only thing I would have to worry about here was Godzilla. After driving to the outskirts of the town, I recognized the picture of the Shrine from the internet.

"Welcome to the Shinto Shrine," Mama Higurashi smiled.

It was beautiful. It was small and looked very earthy. It was made of wood and stone with several statues surrounding the area. The taxi stopped in front of a tiny house. Grabbing my luggage from the trunk, Sota dragged me to the front door. Mama Higurashi slid the door open to reveal an older gentleman holding what I believed were sutras from my research of shrines and folklore.

"GET BACK DEMON," the older man yelled. Throwing sutras at our faces. I stood there stunned not knowing what to say and coughing up the small particles from my lungs.

"GRANDPA HIGURASHI!" Mama Higurashi exclaimed. "This is our guest from America. Elizabeth Ayers. She will be living with us for a while."

The old man shrugged and took his leave somewhere in the house.

Mama Higurashi turned towards me with a sad face. "I am so sorry. He is old and thinks everyone is a threat to the shrine. I really hope…"

I started laughing and couldn't stop. It was the funniest thing I have ever been a part of. "Please don't apologize. Your family has been the realistic family that I have stayed with. I don't expect any family to be perfect. I don't want you to change your routine for me."

Mama Higurashi smiled. She nodded her head and showed me to my room. It was small but very quaint. I remember seeing the ad for a small room for rent near the shrine. My parents were not thrilled by the idea of me staying in a small household. I told them it was my wish to stay at a shrine. They finally conceded to my request. I started to unpack some things from my luggage and heard a great commotion down the hall.

"KAGOME!" I heard Sota shout from the kitchen. I walked out of my room slowly to the kitchen.

"Hello, Sota-kun," a girl's voice responded. "Hello, mother."

"How long shall you be staying?" Mama Higurashi asked.

"A few days to catch some well-deserved sleep," the one named Kagome answered. "The Feudal Era takes a lot out of me. That and taking orders from Inuyasha."

"Did he come through the well?" Sota asked.

"No, not this time," Kagome answered. "Anyways, what is new?"

I decided that I should make my presence known and see who this new person was. I coughed before entering the small kitchen.

"Eliza-san, are you all unpacked?" Mama Higurashi asked.

I nodded my head before looking at the new girl. She was my height which was short with flowing black hair with bangs. Her eyes were brown which meant she was family to the Higurashi clan. She wore a school girl uniform that was positively filthy.

"Mama, who is this?" The girl looked me over.

"This is Elizabeth Ayers. She is from America and spending the summer here while her family is…" Mama Higurashi didn't know how to end that statement.

"While they are working on a new project together," I helped. "They are both contractors for big cities in America."

"You speak Japanese very well," Kagome observed.

"I went to private school," I stated.

She smiled and rose her hand. "It's nice to me you, Elizabeth-san."

"Please call me Eliza," I shook her hand.

"I am Kagome," She smiled letting go of my hand.


	2. The Well

**A/N: This is Chapter Two that I have already written. I see that some people liked the last chapter so I thought to reward you with a new one. Thank you so much for liking it! I hope you enjoy this one as well. Please comment or review!**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter Two: The Well

Over the next few days, Kagome and I became close friends. She introduced me to her friends including Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. They were all interested in the fashion that I was wearing that included jeans, t-shirts, and converses. They asked about all the hot American guys which I preceded to tell that I have never been kissed which shocked them.

"I have been on plenty of dates but most of them were after my parent's money," I explained. "I do not trust those who know my parents. Most of them are slimeballs."

"Slimeballs?" Eri looked confused.

"That's just an expression meaning that men are only after your fame and fortune," I explained the American slang term. All the girls nodded.

"Speaking of boys…Hojo-kun is coming over Kagome," Yuka giggled.

I saw Kagome roll her eyes and then turned towards the small boy walking towards the group. He had brown short hair and his face was exceedingly handsome.

"Hi, Kagome-san," the boy blushed. "How are you?"

"I am good, Hojo-kun," Kagome responded kindly.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you but your mother has told me that you were not doing well again," Hojo told Kagome. "Are you okay now?

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I am okay. I just had a bad illness for a couple of weeks. I was in the hospital for a few days."

I knew that she was lying. I had a gut feeling when people lied and that was a lie.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to lunch sometime." Hojo asked blushing.

Kagome smiled. "Maybe we will. Why don't you call me tomorrow?"

Hojo nodded. "Sure that sounds great! Thanks!" He said running away.

The girls giggled. "Will you ever go out with him?"

Kagome sighed. "I like him as a friend. Plus, I have Inuyasha…"

"There she goes again about Inuyasha. The mystery boy that no one has seen," Ayumi rolled her eyes. "I have to go home guys. I'll see you around Kagome. Nice meeting you, Eliza-san."

The other girls took their leave as well leaving Kagome and me by ourselves.

"So…Inuyasha?" I inquired.

Kagome glared at me. "It's none of your business."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," I apologized. "You promised me to take me to get kimonos."

Kagome smiled. "Right! Let's go!"

After trying and buying four new pairs of kimonos, we went back to the shrine for dinner. As we were walking up the steps, Kagome slowed down.

"I like Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

I turned around to look at her. "What?"

"The hal-boy they were mentioning…" Kagome started. "I like him."

I looked at her as she hung her head low. "And? Why don't you tell him?"

She snapped her head up. "What?"

"If you like someone, you should tell them," I responded.

"It's not that simple," She sighed continuing to walk up the steps.

"Love isn't simple. But you can't hide from your feelings," I followed her. "If you hide your feelings how are they supposed to know?"

Kagome stopped at the top of the steps. "You are right. I will tell him. I'll tell him tonight."

"Tonight?"

Kagome looked at me. "He lives far away so I won't be back for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?"

She nodded. "Come on. Let's go eat dinner."

I couldn't understand it. How far away was this boy for her to be gone for a few weeks? I shook my head and followed her to the kitchen. After dinner I watched Kagome go to her room. I followed her and saw her packing a yellow backpack.

"I can go with you," I told her.

She looked up from packing and shook her head. "I will be fine."

"I could be your moral support and…"

"No! Eliza, you cannot come," Kagome exclaimed.

I nodded my head and left her room. I sat in my room thinking of what I could do. Her leaving meant that I would lose the one friend that I have made over the past few years. Kagome was a true friend to me and I would not be left behind with Eri, Ayuma, and Yuka. I made up my mind to follow Kagome to make sure she would be okay. I packed a tiny black backpack with two kimonos, jeans, and t-shirts. I brought hygiene products and some crackers and candy. I had enough money so I knew I was set. I waited until I heard Kagome's room door slide open. I heard the floor boards creak as she crept down the hall.

I slowly crept out my door leaving a note for Mama Higurashi. I heard the kitchen backdoor slide shut so I went through the kitchen grabbing some apples and went through the same door. Sliding it shut behind me, I look around to see a yellow backpack going towards a well house. I sneak around the back towards the well. I look into see a flash of light that blinded me for a second coming from the well and then complete silence. Thinking I was just caught by a flashlight beam, I continued to look around the well. I go towards the well slowly thinking where Kagome would be hiding. I touch the rim with my fingertips and looked down to see…nothing. I look around for Kagome to find the well completely alone yet the only door was the one she went in and I came in after her.

"I don't understand. She came in here," I muttered to myself. I throw a rock down the well that was laying on the edge of the rim. I hear it thunk on the bottom. "Maybe there is a trapped door on the bottom?"

I shake my head. "What am I doing?"

I start to walk away from the well in defeat. "No, go investigate the well. What do you have to lose?"

I swing my legs over the rim to find the stone notches that my feet slide into for climbing down. The well walls are damp as I slowly go down. "Just a little bit more…"

My hand slipped from its grip from the wall and I fell backwards to the bottom of the well. My thoughts of breaking my neck flash before my eyes. I squeeze them shut and….

THUD!

My feet hits the bottom of the well.

**A/N: Hope you all like it guys! Please let me know if you want more.**


	3. Where am I?

**A/N: ****Thank you guys for the favorites and follows. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I have a lot of free time right now because of snow days. But, I hope to continue to publish more often. Thanks again and please review so I know what you guys think.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter Three: Where am I?

I looked around the well asking myself how in the world I got on my feet. Looking down at my black converses, I see the bottom of the well covered in dirt and rocks. I slowly look up to see stars.

"Wait, there was a roof above this well," I scratch my head. "Maybe I did hit my head and don't remember."

I look over to see the stone notches that formed a ladder and hoist myself up to the top. I decided that following Kagome was not worth the risk of losing my sanity. I slowly reach the rim and swung my legs over to the ground.

"I need a nap after this, "I muttered to myself again. I look up to see the well completely surrounded by forest. Well, I believe I have already lost my own sanity. "Where am I?"

Suddenly I hear a scream coming from the distance. I look around at the surrounding woods to see where the noise was coming from. My heart sped up and my stomach dropped at the thought of danger in an unknown area.

"Help! Help!"

It sounded like a little girl. Suddenly I see a small dark figure running from the edge of the woods towards me. It was a little girl.

"Come here," I beckon the little one. The little figure looks towards me and runs in my direction. I run towards her and kneel down to get a good look at her. She was wearing a kimono of what looked like royalty colors but they were torn and dirty. She had long black hair and could not be older than eight or nine years old. "What's wrong little one?"

"A demon is after me," the little girl cried trying to catch her breath. "Please help, Rin."

"A demon?" I questioned. "Rin demons don't…"

Suddenly a loud crash came from inside the forest where the little girl just ran from. I looked up to see the trees moving and opening up to a monster. It was long with lots of legs. Its red eyes bleeding through the darkness. It looked like a…

"Centipede?" I breathlessly let out. "A centipede demon."

I picked up Rin without any other thought but running away. I started to run towards the woods behind us. I ran track in high school and I worked out a lot at one of my parent's gyms. Running was not a big deal for me until now when a centipede monster was coming after us. My adrenaline was pumping and all I could think was to save this little girl. I had no idea where I was going.

"You cannot run from me," the demon hissed while stalking the two into the woods.

I ran into the woods dodging branches and limbs that were on the ground. No matter how fast I ran the centipede was gaining on us. I put the girl down and turned her towards a direction.

"Run! Go hide!" I shooed her away.

"No you will be eaten," the girl started to cry. "I will stay with you."

"No you must go," I pushed her. I never had a sibling and I really did not want this little girl get eaten by an ugly demon centipede. "Please run!"

The little girl ran off behind me as I turned to see the demon coming straight at me. It slowed when it saw me standing there alone. I have to be dreaming this. I knocked my head and I am hallucinating.

"I told you that you could not out run me, human," the demon hissed.

"I don't care. Just don't go after the little girl," I proudly stated.

"I do not make promises with humans," the centipede spat. "I do promise that I will enjoy eating you."

I notice a rock near my feet and picked it up and hurled it at the head of the centipede. It hit its mark knocking the centipede off balanced for a bit. I started to run in a different direction from Rin. I hear the centipede crawling fast to find me.

"You filthy human will pay," it hissed.

I thought that if could just wake myself up that I could avoid this nightmare. I ran past a tree and thought I could hide from the monster until I tripped on a branch successfully spraining my ankle.

I screamed from the pain. I knew this wasn't a dream anymore which made my heart beat even faster.

"My poor meal has hurt itself," the centipede crawled near me. Picking me up with one of its legs. "You are an interesting human. You stand up against demons."

I spit in its face causing the centipede to fling me to a nearby tree. Screaming from the pain that racked my body from the blow to the tree. I curled myself up in a ball. I just want to go back home. I should of never followed Kagome.

"Pathetic human," the centipede raised its sharp legs to kill me in my wounded state. I closed my eyes and heard a deafening shriek from the monster above me.

The head of the centipede was sliced off from some green whip which kind of looked like an acid substance. The centipede fell to the ground lifeless. A tall figure was standing over me and I felt another presence touching my face. I looked to see the little girl I saved looking at me worriedly.

"Rin?" I croaked out.

"Are you okay, nice lady?" The little girl asked.

"I am fine," I tried to get up but no avail as the pain was too much for me to handle. "Maybe I am not okay."

"Who are you?" the tall figured asked.

"My name is Elizabeth Ayers," I started. "I went through this well and ended up in this strange place where apparently demons are real. I think I hit my head to hard and might be hallucinating."

Rin giggled. "Of course demons are real. Sesshomaru-sama is real and he is a dog demon."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I looked up at the tall figure above me. The moon shone on his pale face showing the red demon markings on his face. His eyes shone topaz against the moon's light like gold. His long white hair reflected in the light as well like snow. "The Lord of the West?"

"Does this Sesshomaru know you human?" he glared at me.

"No, I have just heard stories about you in history that we thought were just unreal," I answered him. "I cannot believe me meeting a demon that is real and saved my life from a centipede monster. Thank you for saving my life by the way."

The almighty lord snarled. "This Sesshomaru did not do it for you. The demon pest scared my ward."

I looked over at the small girl. "Are you alright, Rin-chan?"

The little girl nodded her head. "Sesshomaru-sama found me when you told me to run away. I told him to help you."

I smiled at her. "Thank you. This is all so hard to take in."

"Come Rin," Sesshomaru told the child. "We must get going."

"Wait!" I yelled at the Lord. "I need your help."

"Why should this Sesshomaru help you?" He asked not turning around.

"Do you always speak in third person?" I asked him.

He snarled at me. "Watch your tongue human!"

I glared at him. "I am lost. I just saved your ward from being centipede dinner. You could at least help me. I am hurt and I don't know where I am. You can't be that heartless."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at me. He growled.

"Look, I followed a girl down the well. She is my height with dark black hair. Her name is Kagome and she has a yellow…" I rambled on.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin looked at me.

"You know her?" I looked at Rin.


	4. The Half-Breed

**A/N: Chapter Four! Let me know what ya'll think! Thank you so much for liking it so far.**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

Chapter Four: The Half-Breed

"Inuyasha's wench?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha? You know him? Kagome-chan is looking for him," I told the demon. He looked down at me indifferently. "Do you know where they are?"

He nodded. "At the village."

"Please, will you take me there?" I pleaded with the demon lord.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "Please Sesshomaru-sama! She needs our help!"

He growled. "This Sesshomaru shall take you if you do not hold saving Rin over his head."

"We shall be even," I nodded.

He turned around walking down a path. I struggled to get up with Rin trying her best to help me. I took one step on my bad ankle and fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"Pathetic human," I heard him grumble as he picked me off the ground. He was really strong and I felt like I was a feather in his arms. He started walking through the woods with ease. Rin followed him closely grinning. She was so sweet and innocent looking.

"So are you Rin's father?" I asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru looked down at me glaring. "This Sesshomaru would never bed a human. Rin is my ward and she is human. Not a half-breed."

I looked at him confused. "A half-breed?"

"Like Inuyasha!" Rin exclaimed. "He has dog ears."

"Ears?" I paled. "You don't have ears…"

Sesshomaru dropped me suddenly. I cried out grabbing my ankle in pain.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I screamed at him.

"Shut your mouth, human," Sesshomaru growled. "My sensitive hearing cannot take your incessant whining."

I grumbled at him.

"We can hear you," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Why did you drop me?" I seethed.

"You insulted this Sesshomaru. You thought he was a half-breed," Sesshomaru turned around to walk away.

"I apologize for I did not mean to insult you. I have no extensive knowledge of demons as in my world they do not exist. I come from a place that only humans exist…" I started to panic thinking this demon would leave me to die.

Sesshomaru turned around slowly. "Demons are stronger than humans. We will always be the supreme beings. You lie."

"I am not lying. Ask Kagome. She comes from the same place I do," I tried to explain. "At least, I thought she did."

I started to cry. "I am so lost. I was supposed to just stay in Tokyo and I screwed up by following a person that told me not follow her. I have no friends, family, home…"

"Human, stop crying. You are pathetic to listen to."

I glared at him through the tears in my eyes. "You have no heart or soul. Can you not see that I am afraid?"

Sesshomaru looked indifferent at her with a stoic face. "This Sesshomaru knows nothing of the word."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever. Just take me to this village and I will not say anything else."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Nothing?"

I nodded my head.

He slowly picked me back up and started walking with Rin running to catch up. I stayed silent through the entire trip through the woods. Tears were slowly falling down my face. Sesshomaru kept unfazed and his eyes never left the woods in front of him. Slowly I saw some lights up ahead that seemed like a campfire. We were very close to the light when I heard a noise from the distance.

"Rin stay back," Sesshomaru warned the little girl.

I listened as I heard fast running coming towards us to see a white blur pass us by. I was suddenly dropped by Sesshomaru again. I winced from the impact only to hear two swords clang together. Sesshomaru had drawn his sword to defend himself from another gigantic sword held by another person who looked very similar.

I looked at the top of this new intruder's head to see ears. Little dog ears. His hair was the same white as Sesshomaru and same gold eyes.

"Brothers?" I whispered while observing them together.

Both men looked over at me in anger. The other demon intruder looked at me realizing that I was not familiar to him. He jumped back away from Sesshomaru pointing his sword at me. "Who is that?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "She knows of your wench?"

"Kagome?" the intruder questioned me.

I looked wide-eyed at this creature. "Yes, she is a friend of mine. I came through this well and…"

"INUYASHA!" I heard a girl scream from behind us. It sounded like…

"Kagome!" I exclaimed from the ground seeing her come through the forest to where we all stood. There was finally a face I recognized which made me feel safe.

"Eliza?" she looked at me shocked. She then ran over to me kneeling next to me. "What did you do to her, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "This Sesshomaru did nothing but save her life from a centipede demon."

Kagome looked at me worried. "You must be so confused and frightened. Are you okay?"

"I think I sprained my ankle and maybe cracked a few ribs," I told her. "I followed you down the well and Rin-chan ran out of the woods screaming. I couldn't just watch this little girl get eaten. Where am I?"

Kagome sighed. "Feudal Japan."

My eyes grew wide. "I am in the past?"

She nodded slowly. "I will explain it to you once we get you looked at. Inuyasha, can you pick her up?"

I look over at the creature still glaring at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha? That's him. The half-breed?"

Kagome quickly shushed me. "Don't call him that."

"That is what he is miko," Sesshomaru stated.

"Don't talk about me like I am not here! Why do I have to pick her up?" Inuyasha whined. "She wears weird clothes like you do."

Kagome looked at him angrily. "SIT!"

I suddenly hear a loud crash as I watched Inuyasha face plant into the ground. Rin started to giggle at the site. I look at Kagome frightened. "What the hell is going on?"

Kagome patted my shoulder lightly. "I will explain everything once we have you safe in the village. Inuyasha, I really need for you to carry her back to the village."

Inuyasha was pushing himself out of the crater he created with his body. "Why should I?"

Kagome's face got red. "Because I told you so."

Inuyasha glared at her.

"I will take her."

Everyone turned to look at the voice that came from Sesshomaru. I violently shook my head.

"No. No. No." I told him. "You have already done your duty. I am safe with Kagome. Thank you, but you can leave now."

He bared his fangs at me. "I do not follow orders from a pathetic human wench!"

"I am not a wench!" I screamed at him, struggling to get up. "If I wasn't hurt, I would give you a piece of my-"

Kagome interrupted me quickly. "Eliza, stop. Lord Sesshomaru will/could kill you right now."

I groaned. "I will walk myself. Just let me use you as a crutch and I will be fine."

Kagome helped me up to my feet which made me wince slightly. I swung my arm around Kagome's shoulder and put some weight from my body on her. We slowly made our way towards the fire.

"Wait," a little voice called out. I looked over my shoulder to see Rin running towards us. "I don't want you to go."

I looked down at her as she reached us. "Rin, you belong with Lord of the Ice. I have to go with Kagome. I do not belong here."

Rin started to cry. "I want to play with you. I like you Eliza-chan. Please don't go."

I looked at Kagome who looked confused on what to do. I sighed. "How about we have a play date one day? You can come visit me at the village when I get better. We can play all day."

Rin nodded happily. "Do you hear that Lord Sesshomaru?"

The Ice Lord scoffed. "Come Rin. We are leaving."

Rin smiled and hugged my legs. "I will see you soon." She then took off running from Lord Sesshomaru's retreating form.

"Let's get you back to the village," Kagome stated. "Come on, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was still brooding behind us. Grumbling about how he almost had Sesshomaru if it wasn't for me. I rolled my eyes thinking this was the guy that Kagome liked.

Reaching the end of the forest where the fire was, I realized it was a tiny village. There were little houses that looked more like huts. Reaching a small hut down a small street that ran through the middle of it, an older woman met us outside.

"Kaede-sama," Kagome greeted her. "This is my friend Eliza from the future. She has been badly hurt."

The old woman nodded her head and walking inside the hut. "Come with me."


	5. The Jerk

**A/N: Thank you so much for the favorites/follows! I appreciate it all! The reviews give me motivation to keep writing. Here is the next chapter for you! Please let me know what you think! **

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Five: The Jerk

"Pray, child," the older woman said. "What did this to you?"

Kagome settled me down on a small cot in a very small room in this hut-like building. I laid down feeling weak from all that had aspired in the short amount of time. I preceded to tell the older woman of the centipede demon and Lord Sesshomaru.

The older woman shook her head. "You were very lucky. The ancestors are on your side. My name is Kaede. I am the miko of this village."

"Miko?" I looked up at her from my lying position. "A priestess?"

"Yes," Kaede smiled. "I am training Kagome here how to control her spiritual powers. She is Shikon no Tama protector. She has to collect the shards that spread when the jewel was shattered. Evil demons are trying to corrupt the power that the jewel has. Kagome is supposed to purify it when completed."

I looked at Kagome. "That is why you are here. To save Feudal Japan from destruction."

Kagome shrugged. "You make it sound like I am some super hero."

My head hit the cot with a thud. "This is all so surreal. One moment I am following you into a well. The next moment I am being chased by a centipede demon. Most people would think I am mad."

"Well, you and me both. We will take you back once you are healed," Kagome explained. "This place is not safe for you. You should be honored that Lord Sesshomaru saved your neck."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever."

Kaede had left to search for some clothe bandages. "We are going to wrap these around your wound to help with the swelling. We can use our healing powers for some help with the pain and healing processes. Only time will tell of your recovery.

Kagome started to wrap the small clothe around my ankle slowly. I winced at the slight pain that the pressure was creating. It was throbbing by now and my adrenaline was finally depleted.

"Speaking of it being safe," I started to say watching Kagome wrap my ankle. "You are younger than me. What makes you so different?"

Kagome sighed. "I am a miko. I have my duty to my ancestors. I must protect the good from the evil."

"What will happen after the jewel is completed?"

Kagome shook her head. "It is not certain. Every day, I am scared that the well will close and I would never see my family again. On the other hand, Inuyasha is here. I have friends here. True friends."

I looked at Kagome silently. "I understand. You feel as though your home is in two different worlds."

"Kagome?" a woman's voice shook at the opening of the hut.

I turned my head to see a woman with brown long hair in a ponytail with fair skin. Her eyes were brown and were very worried. She looked to be carrying some type of gigantic sword on her back.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "Come meet my friend, Eliza."

The woman came closer to the cot looking at me wearily. I smiled up at her.

"Hello, I'm Eliza," I thrust out my hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The woman slowly smiled back. "I'm Sango. Are you okay?"

"Just had a fight with a centipede demon," I laughed.

"I hate those things," Sango exasperated. "I killed one of them yesterday. I can still smell the gut stench from that monster."

"Killed? You slay demons?" I asked.

"She is a demon slayer," Kagome laughed. "She is one of the best."

"Oh, please," Sango waved it off. "I am just doing my duty for my village. So tell me the story."

I smiled. I decided that I liked this woman demon slayer. I began to tell her the story of how I got through the well. After finishing that story, Sango asked about where I was from and why I wore strange clothing like Kagome.

"Jeans?" Sango questioned.

I nodded. "Pants for girls made from a material called denim."

"Interesting."

"Eliza, we need to sit you up so I can wrap your ribs. We have to take your shirt off," Kagome told me. I started to sit up when I heard someone open the flap to the hut.

"Whose shirt are we taking off?" A man inquired peering into the hut. He had black hair that was short in a tiny ponytail. His eyes were shining with a dark blue hue. He was wearing clothes that resembled…

"Lecherous monk!" Sango cried out throwing a rock at his face. He immediately fell outside of the hut knocked out cold.

"Who was that?" I whispered to Kagome watching Sango drag whoever it was away from the hut.

Kagome giggled. "That's Miroku. He's a monk who travels with us. He is a bit of a pervert. Honestly, I think Sango likes it. Don't tell her I said that."

I giggled. I lifted my shirt up a bit for Kagome to wrap the cloth bandage around my ribs quickly. She helped me lay down back on the cot. My eyes were already slowly drifting to sleep.

Kagome smiled. "Get some rest. You are safe here. Sweet dreams."

I watched her leave silently before my dreams swept me over.

_*Dream*_

_I am running in the forest from something…someone. I can hear feet chasing after me. My breathing quickens and my heart hammers faster in my chest._

"_You cannot escape me," a voice hisses. I quickly change directions and start running toward a figure. I can barely see as the only light is the moon. I use the moon as my guide to keep me from tripping over my feet._

"_I can smell your blood. It smells delicious," the sickening voice gets closer. The figure I see gets closer._

_I open my mouth but nothing comes out._

"_No one can help you now, princess," I feel fingers…no…claws grab my shoulders. I am forcefully turned around to see red eyes glaring at me._

I wake up suddenly sitting up quickly. I groan holding my ribs as my burst of motion caused a spasm of pain. I calmed my breathing and drank some of the water that Kagome had left beside me. Swinging my legs around the cot, I feel the ground beneath me.

"I need some air," I whispered to myself. I grabbed a yukata robe beside me and wrapped it around my body walking towards the entrance. I peer outside the hut to see a fire slowly dying with smoldering ambers. The moon is bright and the stars twinkle around it like beautiful gems. I take a step outside and take a seat around the dying fire. A small amount of heat is felt against my skin.

I suddenly feel like I am being watched. I look over my shoulder to the forest behind me. I look hard into the woods to see any signs of movement. I shrug my shoulders and turn back towards the fire only to see a figure standing on the opposite side.

"Oh my goodness!" I jump to a standing position. "Do you ever warn someone before you scare the lights out of them?"

"We assure you there were no "lights" to scare out," Lord Sesshomaru spoke calmly looking at me indifferently. "Why are you alone?"

I look at him. "What? I needed some air. I could not sleep. I should be asking you why you are here."

Lord Sesshomaru turned away. "My pack is camped near here. This Sesshomaru takes walks at night to scout out any unneeded predators."

I nodded slowly which I told myself was from half being asleep. "So why do you refer to yourself in the third person? Can you not say I or something?"

The Lord glared at me. "I speak the way I speak because I can."

"So that is a yes," I yawned. "You can say 'I'. That mystery is solved."

Lord Sesshomaru scoffed. I started to walk back towards the hut when I hear him say something.

"I'm sorry," I turned back around. "I was not listening. What did you say?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself," Lord Sesshomaru stated.

"Okay, goodnight," I started to turn back to the hut.

"Rin wishes to know when you can play," I heard him grumble.

I turn back around to face him again. "I am still healing but I should be okay in the next couple of days…"

He nodded his head towards me and started to walk away towards the opening of the forest.

"It must be soon though. Kagome wants to take me back to the future as soon as possible. Something about me being unsafe here." I told him.

He stopped and turned his head towards me. "Pathetic human." With that, he vanished.

"Jerk."

I entered the hut once again and fell back onto the cot. Drowsiness soon hit me and I was out like a light.


	6. The Moment

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter! I really hope you guys like this one. I did something different by adding in a different POV. It indicates when it changes. Let me know if you like the new change. Thank you so much for reading. Please review.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter Six: The Moment

_Eliza POV_

_Poke._

I flinched. Shifting in the cot, I moved to get away from whatever was poking at my sore side and try to fall back asleep.

_Poke. Poke._

I groaned swatting a hand in that direction. "Go away."

After a few minutes, I thought the nuisance had left which meant I would be able to sleep in peace until…

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._

I jolted upwards in my cot looking for the fiendish nuisance. "Would you stop that?"

I looked towards the giggling sound beside my cot. It was Shippo. Shippo is a fox demon. A child fox demon to be exact. Kagome basically adopted him as his parents were killed. I met him a few days ago scrounging in my backpack and eating all the candy. Needless to say, the kid has a lot of energy to expel after that episode.

"Shippo," I dragged my hand over my face to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. "Why are you poking me?"

"I thought you were dead. You weren't moving," the little short red headed demon child responded smiling.

I grinned at the small boy with the bushy tail behind him. "Be glad that you are cute. Or I would destroy you."

Shippo laughed. "I am stronger than you! I am a demon!"

"Alright Mister Demon," I said getting up from the cot. "Let's go find some breakfast. I am starving."

"Momma is cooking," Shippo ran towards the hut entrance. I quickly dressed in a black t-shirt and my pair of blue jeans that I had brought with me and made my way to the delicious smell of food that was lingering around the village. Kagome was cooking around the fire pit. I smelt sausage and eggs…and ramen. Obviously for Inuyasha who was salivating over the pot of boiling water. Sango and Miroku waved as they both ate their plates full of food.

"Look who decided to get up," Kagome laughed at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I am hungry," I responded as my stomach growled. It has been almost a full week after the attack of the centipede demon. My recovery is almost complete which means that my time here is limited. I made quite a few friends here and silently wish I could just stay.

"What do you want to do today?" Shippo climbed onto my lap as I sat down on the ground to eat my hot food. "Want to play tag?"

I ruffled his hair. "Sure."

I have gain enough strength to run around with Shippo lately which makes me feel like a child again. We have played tag and hide n seek all week. Everyone was eating quitely when all of a sudden Inuyasha stiffened from eating his bowl of ramen. Everyone stared at him as he was looking around wildly.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"He is coming," He suddenly growled and leapt to his feet knocking his ramen all over the ground. "That bastard is coming."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I inquired quickly understanding what that meant. I have not heard from him since that night he startled me. "I bet he is bringing Rin to play with me today. I am better and stronger enough to play. Inuyasha, I don't believe he means any harm towards you or your group."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You do not know him."

I fell silent. I decided that it was inevitable for what was about to happen. For some reason, the two brothers could just not get along…not even for a second.

I looked over to the edge of the woods to see Lord Sesshomaru in his white and red kimono walking with Rin beside him in a blue plain kimono emerge. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. She ran straight towards me without a moment's hesitation. I bent down and picked the little girl up in my arms. "Hello, Rin!"

She giggled loudly. "Hello, Eliza-chan."

"Are you wanting to play today?" I questioned her putting her down to the ground. She quickly nodded her head. "Well, is it okay for Shippo to join us too?"

Rin looked past my legs to Shippo who was currently hiding behind them. She then looked back at Lord Sesshomaru who nodded his head curtly. "Yes!"

"Great! Let's go play before the other grown-ups start fighting," I take them both by the hand and lead them to a small plain of grass away from the two brooding brothers.

_Sesshomaru POV_

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha screamed at me. "Come to take my Tessaiga!"

"Inuyasha, sit," the miko ordered. Promptly smashing the hanyou in to the ground. I smirked.

"This Sesshomaru came to deliver a promise to his ward. She wished to play with the other human girl," I stated matter-of-factly. "This Sesshomaru believes she has had plenty of time to recover."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, she is progressing rather quickly. We will probably be taking her back to the well in the next few days."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Good, she is quite a nuisance anyways."

"SIT!" Promptly making another crater form in the ground.

"This Sesshomaru believes that he will accompany you when you complete that task," I told the miko.

"Why?" She looked at me questioning.

"Rin would like to say her goodbyes," I stated.

Kagome nodded. "We will take her back tomorrow then."

I nodded slowly. Walking towards where the human girl and the children were playing, I could see that Rin was enjoying her time with the girl. I jumped into a tree to watch from a distance.

_Eliza POV_

I watched as Lord Sesshomaru jumped into a nearby oak tree to watch us play. He was a mysterious character always observing those around him closely. I looked over to see Rin almost done with her dandelion crown. Shippo was finally persuaded to make one for Kagome. Rin showed off her crown to me with a big grin on her face.

"Isn't pretty?" She grinned. "Do you think Sesshomaru-sama will like it?"

I guffawed my laugh. "Well, dear, he is a male. I am not sure if he would wear it." Her face dropped slowly. "You can always ask though. If he will not wear, I will."

Rin smiled and jumped up to run towards the tree where Sesshomaru was perched. He looked down at her and jumped down landing softly in front of her. She put the dandelion crown in the air excitedly. Lord Sesshomaru first looked hesitant but then took the crown and placed it on his head. I was completely shocked. His Lord High and Mighty just put weeds on his precious head. I snickered trying to hide my smile behind my face. Apparently his dog hearing caught my amusement, he glared me down. I proceeded to curtsy for his Royal Highness.

"Eliza?" I heard Kagome's voice behind me. I turned around to see her. "Can we speak for a moment?"

I looked over at Lord Sesshomaru who was listening silently. He nodded in what I believed to be him granting my leave as he would watch the children in my absence. I followed Kagome into her small hut and sat down next to her on her cot.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"We are taking you back to the well tomorrow," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Tomorrow?" I stood up and looked away from her. "So soon?"

I heard her sigh. "We need to bring you back to safety. You need to go back…"

I interrupted her. "Go back to being alone. I have made real friends here. I feel like I belong here."

"You belong in the future," she said sternly.

I turned around to face her. "So do you."

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it tight. She got up and went to the entrance. "We are taking you back tomorrow. Whether you like it or not…"

I opened my mouth to say something but she held her hand up to me and continued. "I have a duty…a responsibility to save the lives of innocent people here. I am a miko. You are…"

"A pathetic human," I mumbled. "I will go if you so wish me to be gone." I darted past her out the hut and towards the nearby stream in the woods. I sat on a boulder that anchored itself near the rolling stream. The sound of the water trickling past the walks calmed my attitude. "It's not fair to find something you like and have to turn yourself around and walk away from it."

"You should not be out by yourself in the woods," a voice behind me sounded.

I knew it was him. "I needed some time alone, Lord Sesshomaru."

He walked to stand beside. I looked in the corner of my eyes to see him staring in the distance of the woods. "You are angry."

"Observant as always. Do you people watch for a hobby?"

He glared down at me. "For a human, you have quite a tongue."

"Yes. Yes. Do not remind me." I rolled my eyes.

"You do not wish to leave," he stated as not a question.

"You knew?" I looked up at him.

"This Sesshomaru told the miko he wished to escort you back to the well," he looked at me indifferently. "Rin would want to say her goodbyes."

I nodded looking back at the stream flowing below my feet. A tear trickled down my face.

"Crying is only…" he started to say.

"Yes, I know for the weak and pathetic," I angrily snapped at him. "I am a human as you have already declared multiple times. I am allowed to have emotions. Humans have emotions. We cry because we hurt. We smile because we are happy. Do demons have emotions?"

Lord Sesshomaru looked away from me. "I need of no such things."

"Then I sure hope that whoever loves you will be okay with your ice cold heart," I said jumping off the boulder.

"Love is a weak emotion," Lord Sesshomaru said without turning around. "Emotions are weaknesses."

I stared at the back of his head with tears running down my face. "Emotions can also make you stronger. I think there may be a demon down deep in that ice cold shell of yours that is waiting to come out. Do you ever wish to have friends? Or is everyone too beneath you. One day you will be alone. One day Rin will have a family of her own. Who will you have?"

He had no response.

I sighed. "Where are the children?"

"With the older miko."

I started to walk back towards the direction of the village when a clawed hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned to see Sesshomaru looking as confused as I was from his sudden burst of movement. He immediately dropped my wrist like it burnt him. After a few seconds of silently staring at one another, he took off in the trees with a white blur.

I shook my head. "That was weird."


	7. The Protector

**A/N: Sorry that it has been awhile since I have posted. I promise to post more often. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thank you so much for the favorites/follows/reviews. Keep them coming. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Seven-A Protector

Walking through the forest back to the well, I looked around as the sun crept up through the branches of the trees. It shot small rays of sunshine around the group as we were walking. It was a beautiful sunny day with enormous puffy white clouds covering the bluebird sky. I smiled down at the small hand grasped in mine. Rin was trying so hard not to cry because I told her to be strong earlier in the village. I gave her a small teddy bear that I had brought in my backpack from Tokyo. She was holding him with her other hand. She decided to call him Teddy which was simple and cute.

I looked in front of me to see Inuyasha and Kagome taking the lead of the herd. Both bickering at each other, they were trying to be quiet about it which was not the case obviously. Sango and Miroku were behind me as I could hear Sango smack Miroku for something. They were probably making sure I would not run off in a different direction. Sango was keeping Miroku from looking at my behind or worse groping it, no doubt.

My eyes flickered slightly towards my right. Sesshomaru was walking laterally to the group in some distance. He would not even look at me this morning when everyone was eating breakfast. Last night was strange for sure but I did not know what to think of it. He was mysterious for sure and quite handsome. I silently had the wish to touch his hair. Unfortunately, he was jerk and thought of my kind as an inferior race to him. I told myself that the demon was so infuriating that I hate him but a small glimmer inside felt that I respected him or that I could…

"Ow!" I smacked my nose in a body in front of me. My thoughts getting better of me again. I look up to see that I smacked right into Inuyasha's back as he had halted suddenly.

"Watch where you are going!" the half-demon shouted at me.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed at him. "It was an accident."

I looked down at Inuyasha who was at my feet in yet another crater. "It was my fault. I was not watching where I was going."

"See it was her fault," the half-demon murmured through the dirt.

I sighed to look forward and see the clearing to the small well. I stepped over Inuyasha's crumbled body and took Rin towards the well with me.

"Is that where you have to go?" Rin whispered. I simply nodded.

I turned around to see everyone looking at me. I went over to Sango holding out my hand who proceeded to grasp me into a hug. I laughed.

"It was really a pleasure to meet you," I pulled back from the hug. She nodded with a smile. I looked next to Miroku who had his arms out for a hug.

"I think with your record that I handshake would be best," I held out a hand. Which he proceeded to pull me into his arms only to have Sango hit him once again. As Miroku rubbed his head, I looked at Inuyasha next.

"It was nice to meet you," I told Inuyasha. "Try not to create anymore craters."

He glared. "Whatever." He then stomped away towards the forest.

Kagome who was next glared at him. "He is not one for goodbyes."

"I can see that," I smiled at her. "Neither am I."

She looked at me sadly. "If it was safe for you…"

I shook my head. "I understand. I do not belong here. Just be safe and visit often before I go back to America. You are truly my true friend, Kagome. Thank you for showing me what that is."

Kagome started to cry which made a tear run down my face. "You are my true friend too." We both hugged each other tightly.

Looking to find Rin near Lord Sesshomaru and trying to hide behind his kimono. I knelt towards her and held my arms out. She snuggled against me. "I will miss you."

I smiled. "I will miss you too. Remember that you will always have Teddy. He will always help you," I brushed her dark hair out of her face. "Be good for Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin nodded and stepped back. I stood up to look at Lord Sesshomaru. His face held an indifferent emotion which slightly angered me.

"You should go," the demon simply stated. My eyes flickered back to his piercing gold eyes. I held my temper.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are a conceited, cold, indifferent, infuriating demon," I seethed through my teeth. I turned to start walking towards the well only to turn back around. I looked back up into his gold eyes that look confused at my sudden reproach. "Take care of Rin. Not by protecting her but giving her the love and family she deserves. Maybe one day your cold icy heart will thaw. No matter how much you infuriate you, I somehow respect you."

I quickly made a quick decision and reached forward to touch a strand of his white hair. It felt soft just like I imagined like silk. He looked like he was about to bite my head off when I turned and climbed into the well. I went down a few steps towards the bottom and jumped backwards to freefall the rest of the way. For a moment, a small purple light lit the well and surrounded me. I stared at my feet.

I did not know what I was supposed to do.

"Naraku!" I heard Kagome scream.

Kagome? I looked up to see the same bright blue sky with white puffy clouds. The well did not work. I was still in the feudal era. I scrambled to climb to the top of the well and peek out to see a new demon and demoness standing in front of the well. The demon wore a dark purple kimono. His long ebony hair and dark red eyes gave him an evil presence about him that chilled me to the bone. The demoness with dark black hair tied up on her head with red eyes wore a striped purple kimono next to him. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Eliza! Get down the well," Kagome yelled at me.

I was about to yell back at her when the demon snickered loudly. "She can't."

The demon glided towards the well. "Come out, little pet," he hissed. He offered his hand for assistance. I looked at the appendage. Suddenly a white blur had picked me up out of the well, I was standing beside the well with Sesshomaru shielding me behind him.

"Come now, Lord Sesshomaru," the demon sneered at Sesshomaru. "I was being kind to the young girl."

"The human is no concern of yours," Sesshomaru told the dark demon. "Leave now, Naraku."

Naraku laughed and snapped at the demoness. "You hear that pet. We have to leave."

The demoness laughed high pitched. "How delightful."

Naraku glared at the demon in front of me. "I want the human. She is great concern for me."

"What is she to you?" Kagome questioned the demon. "She is just a human."

Naraku started to walk towards Kagome when Inuyasha stood in front of her protectively. The dark demon stopped short. "That is only my information to know."

I felt Rin grab my leg. I picked her up and held her close to me. The poor thing was trembling like a leaf. "He's a bad demon," she whispered hiding her face in my neck.

I looked around Lord Sesshomaru's towering body to see Naraku looking straight at me.

"Little one, do not be afraid of me. I will do you no harm…" Naraku beckoned me with a grin.

"Leave." The demon in front of me growled.

Naraku glared up at Lord Sesshomaru. "Fine. I will be back to collect her." The two vanished quickly with quiet chilling laughs in the breeze.

Lord Sesshomaru quickly turned around to look down at me. "Why does he want you?"

I shook my head. "I do not know. Who was that?"

"What does he want with you?"

"I do not know. I'm scared of him…"

"WHAT DOES HE WANT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Lord Sesshomaru turned from me. Kagome came over and wrapped her arms around me. "The well would not let me go through. How did that demon know that I could not go through?"

Kagome shook her head. "I do not know. He is one of the most powerful evil demons known in this time. He is a spider demon."

I shivered. "No wonder he scared me. He is a creepy creature."

"She needs a safe place to be while we find the other shards," Sango told Kagome. "She needs someone to protect her from Naraku. If he wants her this badly, it is obviously for something not good and for his own advantage."

"Until we find out what he is wanting her for, she needs a safe hiding place," Miroku agreed. "Our time to battle is near and she is not ready for a battle."

"What about the village?" Inuyasha piped up.

Kagome shook her head. "To vulnerable. Kaede is too old to protect her."

The group stood silently trying to figure out a place for me to hide.

"She will come with me," a voice mumbled. Everyone looked at Lord Sesshomaru who looked deadly serious.


	8. The Blue Duvet

**A/N: I am really sorry everyone. I just got really busy! I hope to post more often! I really hope you like this next chapter. Don't be mad at me for the delay!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

Chapter Eight-The Blue Duvet

"What?" Inuyasha gawked at the Lord of the West. "You are offering another human protection? Are we all dead?"

"Your mockery and useless comments are not needed at the moment, half breed," Sesshomaru grunted. "The slayer and monk are right indeed. She needs to be protected if Naraku wants her. Anything that evil demon wants is no good for our lands and villages."

"Why the Western Lands?" Kagome asked him still holding onto me securely. Rin was holding onto me still in fright but was listening eagerly to the conversation at hand.

"This Sess-I can protect her," Sesshomaru looked at me. "She can take care of the castle and my ward while residing at my estate. I will also train her in self-defense if the time comes for her to protect herself from harm."

"Why can I not stay with you?" I looked at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "I have to keep searching for the shards so that we will be able to hopefully destroy all demons like Naraku. The only solution is to have Lord Sesshomaru hide you in the Western Lands. He is the strongest of all demons in the area."

"Hey!" Inuyasha piped in. "I thought-"

"Quiet Inuyasha," Kagome hushed. "This is a matter of importance. You know your brother…"

"Half-brother," both of them muttered.

"Whatever! We have no idea why Naraku wants Eliza but we must figure it out," Kagome stated to the group. "We need to know why the well is rejecting her from going back to the future."

"My library is very extensive," Lord Sesshomaru offered. "I will start looking for answers there."

"I can help," I looked at him. "I may be human but I can at least read."

"So you are agreeing to go with Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango inquired.

I nodded. "Yes, if it is for the best."

Rin stirred to look up at me. "You coming home with me?"

I nodded. She smiled. "I'm glad."

"We must go now."

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru who had already began to walk away from the group towards the edge of the woods. I looked at Kagome who nodded towards him. "I will see you soon. We shall stop by when we have news. Be safe."

I smiled. "You too." I walked towards Lord Sesshomaru with Rin in my arms still. I started to jog to catch up with him.

"So how long till we get there?" I questioned him, out of breath next to him.

"Not long if you trust me," he responded stopping just outside of the edge of the woods.

I looked at him questioningly. "Trust you? I guess I do since I just decided to put my life into your demon claws."

He smirked down at me. "Keep Rin close." He started to come close to me wrapping one of his arms around my waist.

"What are you-DOING?" Suddenly my feet left the ground and Sesshomaru was lifting me through the air. Then an enormous two headed dragon caught us in mid-fall back towards the earth. The creature was scaly and forest green. The heads of the dragon, yes I said heads, looked like horses with hairy black manes and pointy ears with a long snout. I looked behind to see a long tail trailing behind us. We were seated on a black red trimmed saddle that looked to custom made for this creature.

"A-Un," Rin squealed delightedly.

"It has a name?" I whispered.

"This is A-Un," Sesshomaru looked at me. "They are a dragon demon that protects Rin and also transports me for long distances."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

The two heads looked back and made some noise. I was hoping it was an acknowledgement even though it sounded like an annoyed grunt.

I looked around to see us soaring above the ground. Watching trees whiz by below as in an incredible rate and the clouds whip past our heads. It looked like a canvas that was splashed with colors of forest greens and yellow grain sand.

"The Western lands," Sesshomaru pointed out and in the distance I could see a large structure that looked to be like a castle.

"Home!" Rin squealed.

Definitely not in Tokyo anymore.

The castle got closer and closer as the sun started to set. It had to be a massive structure as we could see it hundreds of miles away. Rin was sleeping on Lord Sesshomaru quietly as the long day was about to close. We barely said a word to each other for a while. A-Un landed in patch of land near the enormous castle wall as little sunlight was still left. Sesshomaru picked me up and settled me on the ground lightly. I looked at the beast in front of me.

"Thank you for the ride," I thanked the two heads. The heads bowed their heads to me and took off in another direction.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

I looked to see what was making that shrilly, shrieking sound. It was a small impish green creature.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru acknowledged the creature.

"We are so glad you are home, master," the small imp bowed and then saw my presence. "Another human wench?"

I glared. "I am not a wench, filthy creature."

"Jaken. She will be Rin's caretaker," Sesshomaru told the small creature. "Prepare the room in front of Rin's for her."

"Sir? That room is…" Jaken stuttered.

Sesshomaru picked the imp up by the neck. "Do what I say." He dropped the imp who scurried away inside.

Seeshomaru looked at me. "Come." He started to follow the imp's path to the entrance of the castle.

"I am no dog," I glared at the back of his head. He stopped. Without turning I heard him growl, "I will not repeat myself."

"I would like some respect."

"Lord Sesshomaru does not respect humans."

I folded my arms across my chest glaring at the Lord of Ice. "If I have to be here for some time, I want some respect and courtesy from you. You did not have to invite me to your kingdom."

"You are right. I did not have to." Sesshomaru then walked inside to the castle with Rin running behind him. I shook my head. I hope over the course of time that I have to spend here that I will receive some trust from Sesshomaru. That demon is increasingly infuriating by the minute I spend with him. I walk behind him towards the big wooden door that was slightly cracked open for me to slip through.

A servant quickly shut the door behind me with a loud thud that echoed across the stone walls. I looked to see a huge staircase in the middle of the foyer that split in two directions of West and East. There were ancient rugs with intricate designs running through the stone walls around us. A small draft made me shiver and the candles flicker on the wall. "Come with me."

I glared at the back of Lord Sesshomaru's head. I folded my arms across my chest trying to bring more body heat towards my body. Walking behind him, I see Rin skip into a room a couple of yards away. "This is Rin's room." Sesshomaru nodded to a doorway that the little girl disappeared through.

I looked into see the room covered in silks and clothe in vibrant colors of purple, red, and blue. There were toys scattered across the floor from dolls to wooden blocks of some sort. The bed took up half the other side of the room where the little girl was jumping on it.

"Rin." Sesshomaru growled. "Manners."

The girl stopped suddenly. "I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. Happy to be home."

I walked past Sesshomaru and towards the bed. "Let me tuck you into bed."

Rin smiled widely. "Okay."

I lifted the silk duvet and ushered Rin underneath the sheets. She wiggled her way down. I covered her with the duvet and tucked in the sides. "I will see you in the morning." I kissed her forehead.

"I want you to sleep with me," Rin whined holding on to my arm.

I shook my head. "You are a big girl. We will have a sleepover another day. We both need rest."

Rin nodded. "Goodnight Eliza-san."

I smiled and blew out the candle next to her bed. I walked back towards Sesshomaru in the dark that led me out to the hallway.

"I thought you would stay with her," he spoke.

I looked at him questioningly. "Did you wish for me to?"

He shook his head. "She needs to become more independent from emotion."

"She doesn't need to be independent from emotion. She just has to learn to be alone doesn't mean really alone," I sighed. "She still needs love and care. She is a child."

"I did not need it," He shrugged.

"That explains a lot."

He glared at me.

"Maybe you shall learn with her."

He said nothing as he turned toward the door across the hall. "This is your room."

I nodded. He opened the door to reveal a beautiful blue, white, silver décor everywhere. Tall windows filled the wall towards the moon outside which gave enough light that no candles were necessary. The bed had a canopy with silk sheets like Rin's room but seemed very mature unlike her childish colors. The dressers and desks were white. "This is beautiful."

"If there is anything you need ask. There are kimonos in the dresser for you to use. A maid will help you. Breakfast will be served early." He turned to leave.

I reached out to touch his sleeve. He stopped suddenly which made me drop my hand. "Thank you."

He stared at me and I almost saw kindness in the topaz eyes of his until he turned away silently closing the door behind him. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on top of the blue duvet.


	9. Different

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha! I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you guys think!**

Different

"Miss?" a mousy voice questioned.

I grumbled slowly and turned away from the annoying person.

"Miss? You must get up. Breakfast will be served soon," the voice moved across the room. The next moment I covered my eyes as the intruder opened the curtains to let in cursed light. I slowly blinked adjusting to the light surrounding around me. "Please, miss."

I looked over my shoulder to see a small woman wearing a light blue dress with a white apron. She smiled at me from the foot of my bed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kimiko," The woman smiled. "I am here to help you dress. Lord Sesshomaru will be very displeased if you are not on time to breakfast."

I groaned. "Lord Doggy can kiss my…"

"Miss. Please."

I nodded. "Fine. I will get up." I opened the blankets to let me swing my feet across the side of the bed.

"What shall you like to wear?" Kimiko asked near my dresser across the room.

"Surprise me," I walked towards the mirror with a brush in my hand. I started to work on the morning hair tangles. "I am not picky."

"I like this one," Kimiko showed me through the mirror I was looking at. It was a beautiful, blue kimono with silver trimmings and gold designs.

I smiled. "It's beautiful. Would you mind helping me?"

"That is what I am here to do, miss," She smiled at me.

"Please call me Eliza," I told her undressing.

"But you are a guest and it is not seemingly…" I interrupted her.

"Please."

She nodded holding the kimono open for me to slip my arms through. She tied the obi around my waist. I kept my hair down which went to my shoulders.

"I will take you down," Kimiko opened my bedroom door for me. I walked past her and waited for her to continue down the hall. "It is very easy to get lost."

"I can see that," I chuckled. She led me down another hallway till I smelt food. My stomach growled softly. "I think I am hungry."

"Well, here is the dining hall," She opened a door that revealed a huge room with a long, wooden table with wooden chairs with red cushioned seating. Seated at the far side of this elongated table is Lord Sesshomaru who did not seem very happy as he looked up at me. Rin was in the seat next to him on his right looking happy to see me. I slowly walked towards the seat to his left.

"May I sit?"

Sesshomaru sat staring and glowering towards me. I slowly sank into the seat with a smile.

"You are late."

"I was tired," I simply said. "It was a long day for me yesterday."

"Rin is happy!"

I looked over at the bouncing girl in her seat. "Why is that?"

"You are here," Rin smiled. "We can play outside, make flower crowns, and…"

"She is not here to be your playmate," Sesshomaru scolded the young one.

I rolled my eyes. "We will have fun with your studies. If you finish them early, we can even go outside and play."

Sesshomaru frowned at me. I just sat there and smiled at him smugly.

"Breakfast is served," Jaken appeared at my side as I watched maids setting silver dishes in front of us full of food. I smelt bacon, eggs, and sausage. My stomach growled just looking at the enormous feast. Sesshomaru served both of us and I was about to eat a piece of bacon when Rin coughed. I looked up from my plate of food to see Sesshomaru looking pissed. "You must wait until my Lord has started eating."

I looked over to see Jaken behind me. "Why?"

"It is custom. The lord of the house always eats first," Jaken proudly said.

I huffed placing the bacon back down on the gold trimmed white plate. I bowed my head mockingly. "Your highness."

Sesshomaru picked up his fork and stabbed the sausage with such force I thought he would break the plate. He brought it to his mouth and took a bite into it. "You may eat now."

I rolled my eyes at the green imp behind me. I picked the bacon up and slipped it in my mouth. It was so crunchy.

"You need to learn some manners &amp; etiquette," Sesshomaru looked at me. I looked at him and shrugged. "Did they not have that in the future?"

"They do. It is not custom for the 'lord' to eat first," I continued eating. "I would usually eat in my room anyways. My parents were always away."

"Can I eat in my room?" Rin asked innocently.

"No."

Rin slunk in her chair and continued eating slowly. I looked at her and knew how she felt. She has probably never eaten anywhere but this table when she was home. I slowly formed a perfect idea in my head.

"Rin, would you like to go on a picnic?" I smiled at her. Sesshomaru started glaring at me the moment I opened my mouth.

"A picnic?"

"It's where you eat outside except you do not have to be far away from home," I explained to her. "We can go out in the gardens and eat lunch maybe tomorrow."

Rin squealed and started looking at the brooding master of the house. "Yes. Yes. Please? Can I do that? Please?"

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Fine. Tomorrow. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do in my office." He got up from his seat and started for the dining room door.

"You are welcome to join us tomorrow," I piped up. He stopped before exiting the door and hesitated.

"We shall see."

He left the two girls after that. After eating the rest of their breakfast, I took Rin up to her room for some reading lessons. I did not know what I was entirely doing because I never had younger siblings to take care of. She was such an intelligent girl for her age.

"I do not know this word," Rin pointed towards the book. It was Pride &amp; Prejudice by Jane Austen. It was the only book I had in my backpack. It was my favorite story.

"Love."

"What is love?" Rin looked up at me.

I looked at her. "I am not really sure myself. It's an overly powerful feeling that someone has for a person that they care for. It can be for friend, family, and others as well."

"So…I love Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do you?" I asked her.

"I think of him as my daddy. Yet, he does not like it when I call him that."

I nodded. "He seems to be someone who would not like to be seen as someone with feelings."

"He is really nice. He helps a lot of people like saving you and me."

I smiled at her. "You are right. You see the good in people, Rin. That is a good gift to have."

She giggled. "Do you love someone?"

"A few friends. I have you to care for now," I hugged her. "You will learn that love is not freely given or taken."

"What about Sesshomaru?" She looked back at the book.

"What about him?"

"Will you ever love him? Like will you be my mommy?"

I sat stunned at the question. "I just met him. Love takes time."

She looked up with a twinkling mischievousness in her eyes. "So there is a chance?"

"I-I-" I stuttered and then sighed. "I do not think there will be."

Rin pouted. "Why not?"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru is a demon and I am a…"

"Human," Rin finished my sentence. "I am human too."

"I know, Rin," I patted her hair. "It's a little different."

"What's different?" a voice startled them. I turned red to see Lord Sesshomaru standing against the door.


End file.
